Cherry Blossums in My Wounds
by Hi-again
Summary: The gang has decided to run a dinner to raise money. Waitress duty is tough but Kitchen duty is harder. Can the guys be the perfect host for the dinner or will it flop. Pairings Possible NarHin or Sak, SakSas, InoShika Ch 3 is up and its lemony fresh
1. Festival

I don't own Naruto or any of his friends. Heck i don't even own any of the manga. I just watch the show and i have friends who read the manga so I am going to try to match the character up to the current Naruto episodes on Cartoon Network. I won't be using some characters for manga reasons (won't spoil it for you) and i won't use some because they are just not in here.

It was a slow morning over the Hidden Leaf village as citizens began to move the streets as the shop owners opened that morning for business. People walking with baskets and children running around with empty jars helping their mother with chores. The children could be heard through every shop which gave the shop keeper a smile to his face. Ebisu had been strolling the streets waiting for the shops to open. He had been wait for the first cream donut of the day.

"Oh Ebisu," the baker turned to the ninja waiting at his stand with a plate full of donuts, "I have your favorite right here with extra cream."

Ebisu reached out with his hand and grabbed his donut, "Put it on my tab alright."

"You know that i don't allow tabs," the baker was now giving him a snaring look as he was now holding out his hand.

"I come here everyday. You know I'm good for it," Ebisu rested his elbow on the counter giving the baker a smirk.

"Careful you might knock over the donuts," moving the donuts away from the Ebisu's elbow, the baker placed them safely in front, "I'll write you up a tab just move along."

"Thank you" he took his donut and began to move away as two blurs went past him, "What the!". The blurs passed and were followed by a massive wind that tossed Ebisu right into the baker's shop crash landing on the donuts.

"THATS GOING ON YOUR TAB!" the baker was fuming over his crushed shop as he kicked the ninja with the sunglasses.

The blurs the streamed pass were Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm totally going to beat you!" the two were racing to meet Kakashi for training and orange streak appeared to be in the lead.

"Ya. Till Yahichatri." Sasuke's last words confused Naruto as he gazed back at him.

"Till wha..." Naruto was quickly cut off as he hit a tree head on.

"Ya hit a tree," moving faster, Sasuke landed at the bridge, where their meetings with Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke seemed to be the first there till he looked over the side of the bridge. Kakashi was standing on the belly of the bridge with his eyes shut as in a slight slumber.

"Hey Sasuke, looks like you the first again today," Kakashi disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sasuke. He gave Sasuke his smug smile and pulled away to sit down on the bridge guard.

"Nice one, Naruto," Kakashi turned to see what Sasuke was talking about as a boot came swooping to his side and nailed him in his ribs. A poof of smoke appeared and Naruto was interlocked with Sasuke's foot.

"How did you know it was me?", Naruto asked as he held Sasuke put, "Was it the under the bridge thing or was it my jutsu was off? Come on tell me."

"First tell me why your here so early and why you used that clone earlier," Sasuke kept his balance perfectly while on his one leg and questioned Naruto.

"Oh yeah! Well I wanted to see how long I could hold my shadow clone jutsu and how long I could keep other jutsu going. So far I'm 3 hours in," Naruto gave Sasuke's foot a shove and pulled his arm to his side as a silent cheer.

"Wow, your a bundle of energy," Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise because this was spastic even for Naruto, "What's the story on that?"

"Okay, first of all its the Love Cherry festival," by the look of it, it seemed like Sasuke somehow forgot, "Second, my horoscope said I'd find true love this week." Looking somewhat disappointed in

Naruto, he wondered if Naruto made the connection that the Cherry Festival had a part in the newspapers prediction just to sell more papers.

"Naruto did you even check the other horoscopes?" probing at his lead he got what he expected.

"No, why?" Naruto was clueless to the paper's ploy.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!", a pink and red blur could be seen coming towards the bridge. It was Sakura waving a newspaper at Sasuke. Ino wasn't far behind her and seemed to be doing leaps and bounds past Sakura till she noticed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T INO-PIG!" Sakura was in fury mode as she rolled up her paper and mad dashed right next to Ino running. The two were face to face moving to the bridge, pushing each other out of the way best they could. Both of them seemed to lose track of where they were going as the intersection hit Naruto sending him flying into near by trees.

Naruto charged back and scowled at Sasuke, whom was ignoring him.

"He looked so smug that I could just clobber him," Naruto's anger began to build as he looked at his rival.

"Darn that INO! Darn that NARUTO! THEY SHOULD GET THE HINT AND AMSCRAY," with her words pointed inward, Sakura's temper seemed to boil as she stared at Ino then glanced at Naruto. The two were in her hair and felt like they were pulling roots.

"Why can't you two idiots just leave!" Sakura's words seemed to escape her mouth on that pull of the trigger.

Naruto was as naive as ever and Ino just gave Sakura a dull, yet charmed smile, "Leave? Okay, Sasuke I guess we'll be going then."

"He wasn't the one I was talking to Ino," Sakura ,again at nerves ends, held her composer the best she could for being in front of Sasuke.

"Good then you won't mind if we leave since you weren't talking to him," Ino looped her arm around the disconnected Sasuke and began to pull away but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Sorry, I can't," Sakura gave herself a mental peace sign on that one, "I'm waiting for Kakashi," then was shot back down. Naruto was still propped up on the railing staring at his rival like a hawk. It ticked him off how he was so calm. He avoided anything people said to him and still had ladies crawling on him.

"Hey! You never told me how you knew it was me? It was your Sharingan, right?" Naruto was now badgering Sasuke while on his toes, furious about the delay. Smugging him off like he always does, Sasuke toned out Naruto and his blabber but then decided to pick the quicker way to silence.

"Kakashi is never that early," Sasuke kept his back to the forest as he listed to Naruto his flaws in his trick, "Kakashi never shows off his power unless its popping in to startle us and of course my Sharingan."

"Thats a pretty big list there," Kakashi had rested his hand on Sasuke's head as he entered in early but not that early. Sasuke was stunned by Kakashi's awkward entrance.

"Now anything else you want to add?" Kakashi's face was priceless as he smiled through his bandanna, "Okay then. Kakashi showed up early and said we have the day off because of the festival." Sasuke was pissed, he couldn't get a look at the double and now that he fell for it he knew Naruto would just laugh it up. The clone popped but Naruto wasn't laughing.

Sakura was the first to speak up to Naruto, "You think thats funny, Naruto!" Naruto was looking a little dazed but not by anyone's words but rather the release of the jutsu. Not noticing, Sakura slugged Naruto right in the back of the head.

"Naruto, how many clones do you have out?" concerned about Naruto and mostly the people of the city, Sasuke asked Naruto carefully.

Springing back up, Naruto had new life in him as he started talking back, "What's it to you? I can do some early morning training if I want. I was perfecting my shadow clone with jutsu control and well."

Sakura gave him another smack with her argument, "End that jutsu right now." He gave her a ticked look and gazed down ticked. Ino was looking at Naruto like he was an idiot. She of all people knew what lack of energy could do to a jutsu.

"Hey, Naruto," Ino tried to reason with Naruto the best she could, "Its a holiday so come on lets get to the festival. Almost everyone has the day off so lets go see who's around."

"What are you up to Ino?" Sakura moved towards Ino in a method to interrogate her. Ino shooed her away with a flicker of the wrist. Everyone looked like they were agreeing ,minus Sakura but she joined, too. Making there way to the village, Naruto looked hazed with the others a step ahead of him. The small band of the four of them didn't seem to stick out as they made way to the early celebrations of the festival. Hinata was even there with the rest of the rookie nine.

"Oh Naruto," her voice could barely be heard but it none the least was heard over the crowd. In the rush of things, Naruto heard her first and was waved over. The others followed and found themselves at a booth run by Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Oh crap she found us Shika," Chouji seemed to be munching on what looked like corn chips but couldn't really be seen because they stuffed into his mouth so quickly. He was always a heavy eater but it looked like her was on overdrive with his nerves.

"Chouji, we don't have anything to worry about. She plain and simple didn't want to be apart of this plan because she was going to spend it with Sasuke and Sakura. They were friends once you know," Shikamaru calmly explained to Chouji that there was nothing to fear although that wasn't necessarily true.

Ino stood next to Sasuke and secretly began to hoop her arm around his as they rested in his pockets. Sakura could be seen doing the same thing on his left but both retracted as the other burned a hole through the other's arm with just their glares.

Naruto was the first to speak to the other group and started asking questions right away, "What are you doing at the booth?"

"Naruto thats a stupid question," Sakura pulled forward to explain, "They're here to run the booth."

Snapping back Naruto said, "Well I noticed that, but what are they doing? Like what is the booth for?"

Sakura paused for a moment and peered up at the sign above. Nothing was written on it.

"Hey what's up with that Shika?",Ino cut in and asked, "I thought that you were going to do a dunk tank with Iruka sensai."

Shikamaru just scratched at his head and gave the reasons behind their problem, "Well, I gave the request for a booth to the Hokage and it was approved but only after I grabbed two helpers. Iruka wouldn't help because he over heard my plans through Chouji here. He was bribed with steak. So I had to find another second and since you wouldn't help me no one else wanted to be part of my booth. I had to change the idea when I grabbed Hinata her," Hinata was smiling a happy little grin when he pointed her out and Chouji just sunk back into his body, " Well I couldn't dunk Hinata because she was kind enough to be a part of my booth and Chouji would probably drowned because of a cramp."

Chouji joined in his defense, "I came up with the idea of a kissing booth," Ino went a little red when he said that, ",but Hinata and Shikamaru voted against it."

Ino's thoughts ran though her mind asking, "Why Shika didn't go along with the Kissing booth? He could have made a fortune. I understand Hinata and being shy for Naruto but what's Shikamaru's excuse."

"What are you going to do?" Naruto cut Ino's thoughts in half.

Hinata stepped into the ring to push in her ideas, "We could do a restaurant."

Thanks for reading now review. Flames are welcome because otherwise the slave monkey will never learn to stop throwing crap around. Oh its not Mature yet but it may end out to be.


	2. Ramen by the Tree

Hey someone asked me what the pairings were and I even got a request on who it should be in the pairing. I was leaning towards a Hinata Naruto thing but I can stir in that idea to pull the story a bit longer. Thanks Feathered Dragon and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only for reviewing. Oh and a kissing booth is a booth where you pay to get kisses (not a pimp house) .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata had just finished the sign. She gave herself a blush as she placed it up high for all to see. The blush was for the reason that the restaurant came into being. Naruto was the first one to cheer on her idea that she came up with herself. He even volunteered to help as a hosting chef. Hinata even rolled off some more ideas that the hosting section of the split restaurant be themed and Naruto agreed.

Breaking from her little day dream, Hinata took a step back and smiled at her penmanship.

" Hyuuga" read the sign that was up so high. Hinata gave the suggestion of combining the original owners' names and came out to be too complected. The others gave a vote to bank off a very formal and fancy name that meant honor in the village and turned out to be the Hinata's family name. Again a blush came across Hinata's face as she thought of opening the business with Naruto. It wasn't much but it still brought the two together so she was happy.

Naruto burst into the air and kick his heels together. The restaurant was open for business and Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji were the owners. Some of the rest of the gang even place an apron themselves.

Chouji was the only one complaining, "Why can't I be a host and eat out there with the people?"

"We're not out there to eat were there to bring in customers and make their stay the best so they tell others," Shikamaru held up his hand and grazed his thumb over his forefingers, "All to make more money."

"Oh, then why do I have to handle the vegetables?" Chouji's whine only went louder as he looked back at the kelp, potatoes and carrots.

Ino stuck her face in through the kitchen dish drop to give Chouji's mouth a shut, "Because you eat so much meat, Chouji. You better keep away from those noodles too ,or I'll stomp your ass!" Shikamaru just gave a dazed smile at Ino as she looked like she was going to kill someone. Chouji was in the corner fearing for his life so he started chopping away at the vegetables, hoping to please Ino so she'd stop yelling.

Sakura ,peaking off from her side of the restaurant to peer at Ino, gave her a look of evil like she was going to win Sasuke by serving up the most dishes. The location that was picked out gave them points on two alley ways of the festival which could easily pull in people but Shikamaru wanted more. In the end of the restaurant, where people who didn't want to sit at the bar stool usually sat, Naruto and Sasuke stood ready to host and cook personally for the larger parties.

"Hey Sasuke! What theme are you going to go for?" Naruto looked like he was going to explode with his idea building up. He couldn't wait to spread his genius to the world but did so against his normal judgment.

"Hot dishes and meats," Sasuke told Naruto in his normal cool manner with his arms crossed and a kunnin knife in his apron.

"Wait? Shika said to keep it low cost," Naruto gave his rival a confused look, "You'll need firewood for the grills which get expensive if you take time to go get some. Plus the space it takes up!"

Sasuke held up what looked like his kunnin knife, "I'm going to use this and nothing more for the cooking."

"Well even if you could heat the grill I'd still make twice the money you'll pull in," Naruto pulled out his ace, "I'm making a noodle and rice theme!"

Shika made his way to his stand with his apron on and stopped at the others and laid some base rules, "No killing or threatening the customers, no freebies unless it gets my okay, remember to smile and please don't make me a laughing stock."

"Shikamaru what are you basing your theme on?" Naruto again was bursting with excitement.

"I'm doing a seafood and tofu thing," Shikamaru gave a thought and turned to Naruto again, " Hey Naruto do you want me to get you some help for your noodles?"

"I can do it! I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Naruto looked ticked that he even asked but then realized something, "Oh dang I don't know how to make noodles from scratch."

Shikamaru smiled and moved his hand to his mouth like a speaker, "Hinata could you help Naruto with his stand. He needs noodles and doesn't know how to make them, himself." Thinking back to how Hinata was blushing when the booth's theme was picked, made him think of how he felt around Ino. If he pushed those two together then maybe fate would help him.

"Shika, don't be an idiot!" Ino yelled back at him, "If Hinata isn't in the kitchen then that makes Chouji the head cook. Send Sakura instead."

With his hanging low for how bad his plan backfired, he nodded his head in agreement. "How could my plan backfire that much? Maybe fate has different plans for Naruto and Hinata."

"Okay, lets got Sakura out here," he turned his head back up to the restaurant and saw a outraged Sakura, "She can also help Sasuke with his yakitori and sukiyaki." A ray of victory shot from Sakura as Ino fumed because of her own rebellion. The gang prepared all their stations and Sakura even got to stand by Sasuke while he did some of his preparations.

The day went slowly as most of the dinners ate at the stools and avoided the hosting grills. Hinata and Chouji made a bundle off their recipes. Chouji had his chanko nabe recipe that his father gave him from when he was young and Hinata had a bundle of yoshoku dishes that came from the west every time her father came back from an interview with possible clients. Omuraisu and hamubagu were the big sellers for breakfast and lunch but the korokke was the absolute favorite because the could eat it on the go.

Night finally set and then it really got busy. Bouncing between Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura had her hands full of stuff needed by the guys. Ino could be seen at the counter with even more business as she balanced plates all up her arm and on trays. Naruto even had business but it seemed that all the younger girls of the village were hording around Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"One order of yakizakana and for the little one," The father paused to look at the little girl and bent over as she tugged on his pants to give him her order, "And a nice sized rice ball." The little girl smiled at Sasuke and even peered over at Naruto ,who looked like he having fun. Naruto was making ramen, udon, and a big fat rice ball that none of the people at his table seemed to claim.

"Fried fish and onigiri on the way," Sasuke pulled out his a kunnin knife and a fish. He gave the fish a toss into the air and sliced off its head and unboned it mid-air. Several people clapped at the display but were put at awe when he used his fireball jutsu to fry it.

"Show off," Naruto scowled at Sasuke while he focused on the ramen in front of him.

"Naruto he's just trying to be cost effect and quick so he can help get more money," Sakura gave Naruto a shameful look for being so jealous of Sasuke then she looked down at the rice ball, "Who is this for?"

"Oh," Naruto paused for a moment, "No one so you might as well give it to that little girl there. I'm going to take a break."

Sakura grabbed the rice ball and walked over to Sasuke with it.

"Oh thanks Sakura. I needed one of those for the orders. Could you hand it to that little girl?" Sakura was surprised that it was for the same little girl that Naruto pointed out. It was real nice of Naruto to help Sasuke with his order and to make it for little girl.

"Your not so bad Naruto," Sakura gave a glance to Naruto's stand but he was gone.

"Okay Hinata. After this order of curry rice, you can take a break. Its beginning to slow down so I can take it from here," Chouji was a natural head chef as he took orders and placed them on the stand within seconds and gave the bell a ring, "Ino number 32 is ready!"

"I'm working on it! Why can't I take a break?" Ino looked like she was going to snap Chouji in half, "I'm worked like a dog and what do I get? NOTHING!"

"Then ask Sakura to trade places with you," Chouji move another plate up as he said this, "She'll help you remember." Ino looked pissed but took the advice anyway. She slide over to where Sakura was and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Could you help me?" Ino looked like a whooped puppy as she pleaded for help by the counters.

"Alright, Sasuke doesn't need my help here anymore so I guess it couldn't hurt to help you." Sakura scanned that area and looked by Shikamaru, "Actually I'll take your place you go work with Shika and make sure he is serving that sashimi right." They moved around to switch positions with Sakura at counter and Ino as grill assistant. Sakura got to the counter and continued off where Ino left.

Hinata had gone to go take a breather. She had slaved over a hot griddle for most of the day and didn't really see Naruto at all today. Making her way to a spot that was outside the festival, Hinata found her way to a large tree. She rested at the base of the tree and listened to the world around her. Among the first sounds her, was her stomach. She opened up her backpack to see what Chouji had given her and noticed it was spicy curry rice.

"Oh, I hate spicy stuff. Why didn't I pack my own meal?" Hinata looked sadly at the curry and gave out a sigh.

"Here have some of my ramen," Naruto turned from his side of the tree and shuffled over to be by Hinata. He handed her one of the containers of ramen he had with him and gave her a smile. They both had a rough day and neither of them wanted to talk about it. They both had to deal with the same people. The customers seemed like they just wanted to make it as hard as possible.

"So, Naruto, Do you think we did a good job today?" Hinata leaned slightly against him as she asked. The festival stilled had a few more days to go but she wanted it to end soon. It was really tiring cooking for so many people and then having to keep up with Ino and Chouji at the main bar.

"You were the greatest!" Naruto gave her a big thumbs up as she was eating her ramen. She finished her meal and just set to her side. The entire day was just a work out and all she wanted to do was rest. Naruto looked confused as he saw Hinata snuggle up on his arm.

Whispering softly to himself, "Wow she must be really tired." Not wanting to wake her, Naruto just let her lay there on his arm, "I wonder what Sakura and the others are doing?"

Shikamaru said to the others that it was time to call it a night. He locked up the shop and waved everyone good night. Ino had moved up to ask him something though.

"Shika, could I work the host grills with you tomorrow?" Ino hated the waitress life.

"Ino we already have 3 host. I could pull Naruto off into the kitchen and Sakura on waitress duty, but only if you can live with that." Shikamaru gave her a tough decision but she nodded her head yes right away, "Alright its done."

"Thank you," Ino hoped up and hugged Shika and ran off into the direction of her home.

"Why did our parents have to be friends?" Shikamaru just shook his head to his question.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I didn't push the Sakura and Naruto thing too much but Naruto is blond it could still happen. Please read and review. Flames are welcome.


	3. Waking Up Busy

Okay someone pointed out the ramen thing to me that Naruto can make ramen in a ninjutsu. Well Naruto was a bit tired from that morning using the Shadow clone jutsu but thanks for pointing that out. Anyways I'm going to try to make it a bit more dirty so I can get more readers. I no all you perverted bastards are my best audience But I'm also going to make a censored chapter 3 just in case people don't want to read dirty stuff.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The morning rose gently as the silhouette of the tree began to form. Hanging over the two form below, the tree cast its shadow over them as one began to stir. Naruto looked around and realized he was outside where he had stopped to eat with Hinata. He gave a gaze down and saw Hinata sound asleep. She was laying in between his legs and had her front leaning against him. Ready to wake her, Naruto moved his hand to her face but before he could make contact he noticed it.

"Oh crap! Morning wood," Naruto shouted to himself as he looked down at the mound next to Hinata's face. It was early in the morning but what if someone already saw this. Hinata would be humiliated but he could just wake her up right now. Not only would it be rude but he still had it right next to her face. Hearing a long sigh, Naruto felt her breath on it as she breathed out her nose, making it twitch a bit.

"Just my luck," Naruto began to argue with himself again, "Man she looks great. No, I got to find escape plan!" His mind mashed itself as it attempted to figure out a plan. Naruto did his best to ease his mind as he focused himself and calmed down.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto fell over with blood coming out his nose although Hinata was clueless to the events beforehand. She gave him an innocent smile as he laid there flat on his face. Giving himself a pat on the back for such great timing he looked up at Hinata. Again she gave him her trademark smirk that just lit up his face. Her face turned to shock though as she looked at the street clock.

Naruto realized the time and that Hinata was to open the dinner today for Shikamaru. It was her duty to wake up early to open up and if she wasn't there it could mean trouble for the booth. Today was inspection day. Some of the the chuunin and jounin were to come in today and evaluate performance and health violations. Naruto snatched her by the hand and began to drag her.

"Come on you can get cleaned up at my place. Its closer," Hinata was going to point out that she had nothing else to wear but Naruto answered before she could ask, "And I can go grab some clothes from your place while you get ready."

Earlier elsewhere, Sakura was waking up herself. Images of dinner came to mind about how well Sasuke and her were working together. Memories of Naruto popped and were pleasant ones. The gang worked best when they worked together and Sakura knew this about them already. She loved being part of her team.

Moving off her bed ,centered in her room across from the window, Sakura removed her pink night gown over her head and gave it a toss into the hamper. She moved over naked to the bathroom to give herself a much need morning shower.

The curtain moved to the side as she climbed in tiresomely and turned the knob. Cold water shot up waking her up and perking her nipples. She yelled in frustration for being so forgetful and turning it the wrong way. The cold water numbed that pain from working all day yesterday but she really just wanted hot water to relax away those knots in her back.

Helping get Ino and Shika together, wasn't an easy task either but was being pulled off none the less. Shika is a pretty good guy if went through all this trouble just to be with Ino. Sakura's thoughts faded away again as she thought back to after the exams and him playing possum. Being so lame just to avoid a fight. Now he's starting all this trouble to be around Ino and doing his best to hide it. He was the big reason she decided to help after Sasuke volunteered. Maybe Shikamaru could be Sasuke's and hers cupid.

"Why did Sasuke volunteer?" Sakura's words echoed back to her through the shower as she rested her forehead on the shower wall to think and enjoy the warm water, "His reason must be a good one. Why else would he volunteer if it wasn't to help?" Sakura's mind began to roam as did her hands. They found a nice warm spot in between her legs.

Moving up her inner thigh, her hands slowly stroked herself the way she pictured Sasuke licking her would be like. Gliding along her edges, her other hand wanted to have fun to as it groped her breast. She enjoyed teasing herself as her fingers never entered her. Again it was just the way she pictured Sasuke doing it. She would be eye candy to him with his Sharingan, giving him everything that he pleased. Her mind roamed again on its own accord, not following her will at all as she drove more passion into her self groping session.

Landing in the fantasy of Rock Lee, she became confused but didn't stop. Rock Lee robbed her along her crack with his cum tipped member as she was bent over deep throating Naruto. In real life, her groping had become rougher and her fingers drove deep. A vision of Rock Lee grabbing her pussy from behind and licking some of her juices of his hand just made her more wild. Lee then took some of her left over juices and tickled her asshole with them and his finger to lube her up.

Naruto burst with flavor into her mouth and she swallowed the load, leaving only a slight trait on her lip and cheek. She gazed back to stare at Lee squeeze into her pussy but he took the road less traveled. He probed her as wildly but still took it slow for her ass to recover and enjoy. Sakura turned to face Naruto and found his pulsing penis hardened again jerking off. Lee tilted her back so her face as level with his as he pumped her from behind and rubbed and groped up front.

She could feel herself begin to cum again and it felt like her climax in real life. Rock Lee continued to build speed as he listened to her screams. Naruto came onto her and hit her face and chest which was no easy matter at that distance. The semen trickled down her body and flowed over her sweet lower lips. She was second to come as she released herself onto Rock's steady hand. Pulling out after cumming mildly, Rock Lee shot the rest onto her back and pink hair.

Sakura opened her eyes and realized the water had run cold and she was a sweaty mess. Her hands held a pool full of her juices that came from that fantasy.

"Okay no more hot shower for me if I'm thinking of Lee and Naruto," Sakura washed herself off as she looked down into the drain.

The towel outside her shower hung over the toilet as she reached out. Dropping it on the ground, Sakura poked out her head to see where it landed. "It was going to be a long day," she thought that to herself after snatching the towel from the floor. Inspections were always the thing that kills a business in the festival.

"Naruto, I can't get ready at your place" Hinata tried to pull from his grip but didn't fight after viewing over the logic. They arrived at Naruto's which was a slight mess till he led her to the bathroom. It was a tidy room with light blue tiles lining the edges. The mirror was well lite and the room had a feeling of comfort in it. It was probably the only room Naruto cared about since he ate ramen away from home and the bedroom he just flopped down into after training.

"Okay this is it," Naruto held up his hands like this was the big tour and brought back his hands down, "The towels are in here and soap, shampoo and conditioner right there." Hinata smiled as she looked around and pointed out a pair of boxers on the ground. Naruto left after that in a humiliated rush that he forgot to ask what house was hers. He made his way back into the house and heard the water running. Tapping on the door, he asked his question but didn't get an answer.

"Maybe the door is too thick," he thought to himself, "or maybe she can't hear me because of the water. I'll just open the door enough for my voice to get in. She's in the shower so I won't see her if i don't open the door all the way." Naruto parted the door and opened his mouth but noticed she was just now striping. The door was too think and he now saw a straight shot to her breast as she removed her pants. Slowly Naruto clicked the door shut but Hinata heard it.

"What was that?" Hinata looked at the door and moved her hands together, "Byakugan." The image of Naruto sitting by the door, his back to her gave her the impression that he was waiting for something and didn't want to disturb her. She tossed on one of the towels and opened the door a crack.

"Did you need something, Naruto?" Naruto got a bloody nose and turned his head away to better hide it.

"Ya I forgot to ask where you were staying," Naruto's nose bleed more as he thought about her naked form behind him, "Are you still living with your dad or with your sensai?"

"I'm living with Kurenai Yuuhi my teacher," Hinata smiled a bit, "thank you for waiting out here to ask. You could have knocked though." A nod from Naruto was all she got as he left to fetch something for her to wear.

"He's so nice and sweet," Hinata pushed her finger together as she talked to herself quietly. Hinata clung to that towel as she made her way to the shower. She slide into the small shower and hung the towel over top. She grabbed the washcloth she pulled out earlier and lathered it up. Lathered enough, she began to wash her arms and legs the best she could in the small area. Hinata hummed cheerfully as this was actually the first shower she had in a while since Kurenai's pipes burst. To relax in a warm shower, was heavenly for Hinata.

Stepping out of the shower, Hinata covered up quickly with the towel. Her hair was bundled under the cloth on her head. In the middle of her drying cycle, Hinata gazed at her clothes on the floor and a cherry blossom petal. Of all the things to find after last seeing Naruto, was a petal that had landed on her outfit's collar. In the village hidden in the leaves, this was a sign of love in the future. Hinata's smile widened as she looked at it and blew it off her hand.

A knock at the door was heard and Hinata right away knew it was Naruto. He opened the door and stuck in his arm to hand her the kimono picked out. It was a gentle pink that spotted cherry blossoms in the breeze on the bottom. She looked at the dress then grasped it into her arms. It was her favorite and was great for big occasions ,but she needed a normal outfit so she could work in the kitchen.

"Um, Naruto did you bring any other outfits?" Hinata stood there in the towel but seem a little overwhelmed.

"Oh yeah," Naruto told her, "I didn't know how big of a day this was going to be for the inspector so I brought some other clothes. They're in my bedroom." Naruto was heard going into the kitchen as Hinata became red faced. Did he really expect her to go into his bedroom; to dash across the hallway in nothing but a towel. She worked up her courage and grabbed onto the handle.

Naruto got a cookie quickly from the kitchen and made his way back to grab Hinata's clothes from his bedroom and hand them to her. Making it to the bed and picking up her outfits, Hinata's unmentionables were placed on top of the pile. How she wore some of the stuff under her coat surprised him. It seemed like some of the gear here was never worn.

Hinata closed her eyes and held on tight to the brim of the towel to protect it from falling. She twisted the door knob and made a mad dash for Naruto's room. Bang, the two smashed into each other then Hinata's towel fell off and landed on Naruto's head along with her panties.

First to recover, Hinata ,holding her chest with one arm, reached for the towel but noticed it was on Naruto's face. If she removed it from there he would see her like this. Since that was a bad idea, she grabbed several things from her pile of clothes that rested on Naruto and his still body. She stepped over Naruto and moved to his room and sealed the entrance.

Hinata peered around Naruto's room as she slipped on her outfit for that day. Seven o'clock the alarm clock read. Seeing this, Hinata finished getting dressed and moved out the bedroom and pulled Naruto from the mess. They made way out the door this time with Naruto on the pulled end with a bloody nose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well depending on your reviews for this chapter. I will make a lime version of this chapter in case I don't have perverted people as readers. Nothing against perverts just read and review. Flames welcome.


End file.
